Hypnotized
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Trina is hypnotized to act like a dog. Requested by Anon. Rated K .


**Trina hypnotized to be a dog. Requested by anon. **

"Please! Only idiots can be hypnotized." Jade laughed, "and they'd have to be dumber then Cat."

"Jade!" Tori yelled, Cat looked completely unaffected by Jade's words.

"Hypnotizing really works." Trina chimed in from the kitchen, everyone turned toward her at the words, Jade scowling and prepared to inform her that nobody likes her when she continued, "anyone can be hypnotized, Tori was."

"No." Tori objects, "_you _were."

"No it was-."

"Nu-uh. You were hypnotized to act like a dog whenever someone said the magic word." Tori says, "I bet it still works."

"What's the magic word?" Jade says, smirking in Trina's direction.

"I don't remember," Tori frowns, "but I remember the whole thing rather vividly other then that."

"Tori don't you dare!" Trina hissed.

"So we were home alone, our mom had left us money for pizza but we ended up getting it for free because the guy was so late and Trina threatened to call his boss and tell him he was getting high…"

_Trina closed the front door with a triumphant smile on her face, holding a pizza in one hand and pocketing the money she'd been planning on paying for it with in the other. On the couch Tori was trying not to scold her for being so rude to the guy that had delivered the pizza._

_He'd been over an hour late, and though she was hungry and a little mad, she didn't think that threatening to tell the guys boss he was getting high on the job was a nice thing to do. But at least they had the pizza._

_She got up and grabbed a slice and a can of soda before sitting back down with Trina, who had Drake and Josh playing on the TV. The pair ate without speaking, until a commercial came on for this magician who could hypnotize you._

"_That would never work." Tori scoffed._

"_I bet it could."_

"_Yeah right." Tori rolled her eyes and finished her soda, "only an idiot could fall for that." _

_An hour later the two girls were at the man's magic shop, Tori reluctant to be there while Trina was practically bouncing with excitement. They pulled open the door and a little bell rang above the door._

_A tiny man with crazy spiked black and orange hair came rushing out of the back eagerly, a huge grin on my face, "you saw my commercial!" _

"_Yeah we did, and she doesn't believe she can be hypnotized." Trina said, "I want you to hypnotize her into becoming a dog." _

"_30 bucks." Trina paid 20, Tori paid 10 and the two girls were led into the back of the shop. The man swung a watch back and fourth in front of Tori's face. The at the time plain girl just sat there, staring through the watch at the man until he demanded she watch the watch._

"_You are feeling very tired."_

"_Just bored."_

"_You will fall asleep soon."_

"_Or collapse from boredom."_

"_You will act like a well trained dog, whenever anyone says go, you will bark, not speak, and listen to every command your sister gives you. On the count of three, one, two, three, go."_

"_Yeah, nice try. Let's go Trina." Tori commanded, grabbing her sister's arm._

"_No." Trina complained._

"_Now. We go, NOW!" Tori commands, Trina silently gets up and follows Tori out of the shop and back toward the house. Tori rants and raved the whole time on the way back, insulting the man in ways that would shock people, "I mean seriously, act like a dog when I say go, how ridiculous."_

_Trina said nothing, which Tori didn't mind. She assumed Trina was trying to figure out how to prove Tori was just messed up. _

"_Trina! Where'd my red converse go?" Tori received no answer, "Trina? Trina! Say something!"_

_Instead of a snarky comment, Trina barked at Tori. With her eyes wide, Tori straightened up and turned to Trina who was standing in her doorway, "Sit." Trina sat, "lay down." Trina did, laying like a dog on her knees and forearms, "roll over." Trina did. And then Tori burst into hysteric laughter._

"_You got hypnotized! Oh my god!" Tori couldn't stop laughing, "I told you only idiots could be hypnotized." Trina made an aggravated face at her and then put her head down on the floor again._

_Tori sat down on the floor and just watched her sister for a little bit, "go away." She commanded. Trina stood and walked out, Tori swung her legs up onto her bed and turned on her TV, still laughing at her sister misfortune._

_Twenty minutes later Trina came back in and sat down, staring at Tori much like a dog seeking attention would stare at it's owner, "what?" Trina cocked her head to the side, "what do you want? Right, you can't talk. One bark for food." _

_Trina didn't bark._

"_Can't help you, then." Trina started whining. Tori remembered her aunts dog used to do that, when she had to go out, "one bark for yes. Do you understand?" Trina barked, "do you have to go…potty?" Trina barked._

"_Then go in the damn bathroom, pull your pants down, go and clean yourself, and then go back to your room!" Tori yelled, Trina quickly ran off, only to come back a little while later and repeat the process, "what now?"_

_Again, Trina silently cocked her head to the side, "food?" she barked._

"_Fine." Tori got out of her bed and walked out of her room, Trina following behind her. Tori made her a peanut butter sandwich and then picked up the phone to call the magic shop, when she got an answer, she hung up, "come on, we're going back to the magic shop."_

_When they finally got back and walked in another couple were walking out, "don't bother it's a complete sham."_

"_Yeah I know, I'm buying joke props." Tori lies, opening the door. Trina scurries in before her. When the door shuts, the bell chimes again. The man rushes out eagerly and then frowns when he sees the Vega sisters._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Trina, speak." Trina barks._

"_Told you." The man said, "It'll be forty bucks."_

_Tori glares at him while fishing out the proper amount of money. The man takes them into the back room again and says something, Tori doesn't understand it, and then Trina blinked, "that was so not cool!" she screamed, fleeing from the room._

"It was the most hilarious thing I'd ever seen." Tori says, "before it got really annoying. Dog Trina is almost as annoying as human Trina."

"Hey!" Trina protested.

"Hard to imagine she could be less annoying. I'm bored, lets go get food." Jade said, Tori shrugged and she Cat, Andre and Jade made there way out of the house. Trina stood at the counter looking baffled.

And as the door shut, she barked.


End file.
